The conventional bottled or canned beverage is sized according to difference consumer requirements. For instance, the larger beverage bottle with a capacity of over 1,250 ml may be for drinking jointly by two or more persons, and the smaller beverage bottle or the easy-to-open can with a capacity of 350 ml may be for drinking single by an individual. These are designed for the consumption market by the beverage manufacturers. With regard to the manner of drinking, for the said larger beverage bottle, the user has to prepare some cup and pour the beverage into the cup; for the smaller beverage bottle or can, the user may open it and pour the beverage directly into his mouth; this is a fact which remains unchanged for a number of years.
In drinking the beverage from the said bottle or can at home or indoors, when the drinker cannot drink up a whole bottle or can, certainly he may store the surplus beverage therein in an ice box for drinking next time. However, in outdoor circumstances such as the mountain climbing, sightseeing or at the break during visiting, the drinker cannot drink up a whole bottle or can once, he has to hold it with his hand or discard the partially emptied container. Since the drink in general in market is a liquid with the carbonic acid, to drink too much will result in air expansion in the drinker's stomach, which is a disadvantage frequently overlooked by the people at large; no improvement on this disadvantage is available up to now. In addition, to drink the beverage from the bottle or can, the drinker may not always remember to bring a cup with him, so it is very inconvenient for the drinker to drink the beverage in the larger bottle when no cup is available.
In view of the above, it is very inconvenient for the people who are engaged in outdoor mountain climbing and sightseeing to drink the beverage in the said larger bottle or can if they have not brought some cup with themselves, and if they can't drink up a whole bottle or can, they have to hold it with their hand.